


you are my home, my home for all seasons

by yulbos



Series: christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, but here we are, i didn't wanna tag it bc it spoils like.... everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulbos/pseuds/yulbos
Summary: There's a tradition in their house: booby trap each other's presents. This year is no exception.





	you are my home, my home for all seasons

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of slade “IT’S CHRISTMAS”, so here i am giving you fic. i’m less reliable than an actual advent calendar tho so don’t expect too much from me. i'm gonna try and write a few little things over the course of the month just to get myself in the christmas spirit so if you give any fucks keep an eye out for those.
> 
> don’t ask where sirius was bc i don’t know just go with it. 
> 
> title from sia’s snowman

James, buried in what could be considered to be a small mountain of wrapping paper, eyes the box Lily is offering him with mistrust. It’s not that the box itself has done anything to personally offend him, but the smile Lily is giving him is verging on manic, and it’s enough to make James’ palms sweat a little.

“Merry Christmas, love!” She says as she pushes the box into his hands. He only takes it because the alternative is dropping it on the floor.

“You don’t have to say that every time you give me something, you know.” He grumbles, even as his fingers dig into the wrapping paper. There’s a satisfying rip as he tears through the paper, and he feels excitement build in his chest regardless of any apprehension. There’s just something about opening presents, and more importantly tearing wrapping paper to shreds, that’s exciting. Even for a twenty five year old man.

“Yeah, but this time I really mean it.” Lily says. There’s a quiet rustle from the paper near the unlit fireplace and Lily’s head whips around to frown at it. “Harry, no-” She sighs as their son clambers into the fireplace and subsequently covers the front of his brand new jumper in soot.

“He gets it from you.” James says, mouth curling at the edges when Lily turns her frown on him.

“According to you, he gets everything from me.” Lily complains, although her lips twitch in the way that says she’s fighting a smile.

“His inability to stay clean is definitely from you.” James says, pointedly looking at the gravy stain on Lily’s tshirt. “His fantastic rugby skills, however, are mine.”

“Oh shut up, and open your present.” Lily says. The smile she’s been holding back breaks out in full force when Harry giggles. “Come here, monster.” She crooks a finger at him and he crawls back out onto the living room floor with a huff.

James turns his attention back to the box in front of him and tears the remaining paper off in one motion, throwing it somewhere behind him. He lifts the lid and hands it to Harry when he grabs at it. ““Thank you”, sprout.”

Harry doesn’t answer him, too content playing with the newly acquired piece of cardboard. He has a pile of toys neatly stacked under the tree, thoroughly ignored.

Inside of the box… is another box. James sighs, sees the way Lily is grinning at him, and sighs again. “Really?”

“Revenge for my birthday.” Lily snorts. She makes a half-hearted attempt at brushing some of the soot free from Harry’s jumper, to no avail.

James starts to protest, because completely duct taping her present and then supergluing the ends of the tape together had been a work of genius, thanks. He deflates pretty quickly, though, because he can’t be bothered to argue the logistics of putting multiple boxes inside one another, versus the mess of duct tape and superglue.

Instead, he lifts the next box out and uses his thumbnail to rip open the paper. He’s completely unsurprised to find yet another box inside, although this one is significantly smaller than the other two. He looks at Lily quizzically, unable to help himself. She winks at him, carefully pulling the cardboard out of Harry’s mouth and shushing him when he starts to make a fuss.

“How many of these things did you wrap?” James asks, ten minutes and six boxes later. Harry has more or less disappeared under the pile of them, the only part of him visible is his left arm.

“I promise this is the last one.” Lily says, and James would believe her if it weren’t for the fact she’s said it the past three times.

“Uh huh.” James isn’t looking at the boxes at this point, and so isn’t expecting to find plastic instead of paper. It’s so unexpected that he pauses for a moment, staring dumbly at Lily as his brain registers what he’s feeling. Eventually he looks down, and if it had taken him a while to figure out he was touching plastic, it takes him even longer to work out what he’s looking at.

“Surprise!” Lily is laughing at him. He knows she is, but he’s too dumbfounded to move. “D’you like it?”

“Is this real?” He asks, a familiar burn settling at the back of his throat. “Lily, you better not-”

“I took three tests to make sure.” Lily interrupts him, albeit gently. She pries the pregnancy test out of his fingers and grips his wrist. “I’m pregnant.”

James doesn’t move for a solid thirty seconds, and then suddenly he’s lurching forwards and wrapping his arms around Lily’s shoulders. He presses kisses to the top of her head as he feels her laughing into his chest. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Harry’s small hands pull at James’ jumper. “Daddy, love.”

“Yeah, mate, daddy loves you too.” James’ laugh is watery, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Harry because he makes a happy sound and then looks at Lily.

“Mummy, love.”

“More than anything.” Lily promises, sliding an arm around Harry’s waist and dragging him in between them.

.

That’s how Sirius finds them, fifteen minutes later when he lets himself in through the front door, a carrier bag slung over one shoulder and a bottle of mulled wine in hand.

“Potters.” He announces as he kicks his shoes off in the small entryway. There’s a soft thud as he puts the bag and bottle down in order to take his jacket off. “I’m back, so you better not have got up to anything too exciting in my absence.”

He pauses in the living room doorway, shoulder leaning against the jam as he takes them in; a sprawling tangle of limbs and laughter that makes his chest feel warm.

Harry is the first to notice him, and scrambles to get out of his mother’s grip so he can race across the room on his stubby two year old legs and into Sirius’ waiting arms.

“Sprout!” Sirius lets Harry blow a wet kiss against his cheek and then stands up straight, smiling at the startled yelp Harry lets out. “You alright, mate?”  
“Love!” Harry says, smacking another kiss to Sirius’ chin. Sirius pulls a face, mostly for show and then makes a point of tickling Harry’s tummy and smiling at his delighted shrieks.

Neither Lily or James move and it’s honestly kind of eerie, so Sirius steps further into the room and stops beside the tree when Harry grabs at a strand of gold tinsel.

“Did someone take out your batteries?” He aims at Lily, mostly because she’s closest. He reaches out a hand to fiddle with one of the tree ornaments, twisting it between his fingers to inspect it. It is, from what he can figure out anyway, a rather glittery representation of Mary, judging from the small white bundle gripped in her arms. He strokes a thumb over her head and then wipes the glitter onto his jeans.

Harry struggles in his grip, so Sirius places him gently back on the floor and watches as he toddles off. “Okay, is something wrong?”

“No.” James says, voice quiet as he pulls himself free from Lily’s arms. “We’re good.”

“You sure?” Sirius lowers his voice to a whisper. “I was gone for half an hour, what the fuck happened?”

James doesn’t answer, just bends to pick the test up and pushes it into Sirius’ hands.

“For real?” Sirius asks, voice suddenly hoarse around the edges. He blinks a few times as he looks down at it. He peers around James to Lily and finds her smiling at them fondly. “For real?”

“Yeah. Yeah, for real.” She says, laughing when Sirius hugs James so fiercely they stumble a few steps, legs bumping into her. 

There’s silence for a few moments, Sirius’ face pressed into James’ hair. James should know better than to trust it, but he does. And then Sirius opens his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe you tricked her into sleeping with you again.”


End file.
